Harry Pattery
Harry Pattery (ハリー・パッテリー) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is a sword child wizard from the magic kingdom and he possesses the power of the light elemental lightning attacks mixed with melee sword attacks for his both long and close range advantages. Role in Game Kasumi arc First appears in Chapter 3 in Story Mode in Kasumi arc, Harry was sword child wizard from the magic kingdom and he finds Kasumi in order to reunite with the power of magic along with other mages. He also they find themselves a mystery about the four divine element stones to stop Shidai from attaining the divine stone and fight the riots who those out of control. He taken care by Kasumi who befriends him and eventually comes to their aide whenever he is needed. Character Information Appearance Harry is one of the youngest character in Kasumi side consist 12 years old. He is a short dark gray hair, green eyes and he wears round glasses. He only wears a uniform consist of white long sleeved shirt with purple color tie which layered with gray vest, a long purple long sleeved coat with gold lines, a short black pants with brown belt, a purple socks and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Compared to Aruto Kirihara, Harry was an extremely brave, loyal, and selfless young child who possessed tremendous strength of character. However, he sometimes fell in love as his childish nature to the point when Kasumi takes care him. He willingly went to what he truly believed to be his death because he believed that this was the only way to defeat Shidai. Harry was also marked by what Shidai once deemed a weakness for heroics — he would go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones (even Kael treated him as ally). Notably, this was taken advantage of by Shidai. Harry was also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for himself. The fact that he was capable of repelling almost all kinds of Shidai's spells suggests that he had an unusually strong sense of himself and his morals. Harry was perfectly prepared to put his friends' needs and best interests first, shown by how he ended his relationship with other mages like Akane, Kasumi, Kael, Loren and Touko, due to his concern for her well being (even though being with her was one of the best things that ever happened to him). The amount of trust that Harry put into his friends and fellow mages was so strong that he absolutely refused to consider that any of them betray him for Shidai who planning to take control the entire world with Shidai himself. Quotes *"I'm Harry Pattery, wizard from the magic kingdom, and I shall clean this land of evil!" *"This is it!" *"Come forth!" *"Away from me!" *"Break it!" *"Here! Yaah! Take this!" *"Shoot!" *"Pierce!" *"Brightening ball!" *"Magic... blow!" *"Over here! *"Would you move?" *"Lightning!" *"Chain Lightning!" *"It's now or never!" *"Take this!" *"Brightening Cross, shoot!" *"Light!" *"Get ready!?" (as performs Musou Attack) *"Thunder!" (as performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"Gotcha!" (as performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"Judge!" *"Finale!" (as starts of his Burst Attack) *"It's over!" (as finishes of his Burst Attack) *"That's another officer defeated by me!" *"Wizard from the magic kingdom was victorious." *"Behold my strength of the wizard!" *"Not bad! Now it's my turn!" *"Kasumi, your spells are so beautiful." *"Akane, you're getting hot stuff!" *"Your lasers are so magnificent, Touko!" *"Loren, there is no dough about it." *"We shall lead the way! Everybody, attack!" *"Time is precious, let's hurry up and finish this!" *"My heroic Kasumi is a True Mage in the world!" *"Wow, you are a True Warrior in this world!" *"Wow, are a True Alice in this world!" *"I must discard my pride... if I want to survive." *"This is the end..." Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped)''' Main Stat: '''INT (Magical ATK) Movesets Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset Close range= , , , , , : Harry does a Dynasty Warriors 5 style basic sword slash combo. Launches the enemies away from him at last hit. : Harry swings his sword to shoot an light elemental shot. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets on hit, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. , : Harry slashes the enemy into the air , then jumps and catches the airborne enemy with a catching spell then slam to the ground. , , , ( ): Harry slashes horizontally a few times, stunning the opponent on hit (Each input has a altered slash animations and he can do three slashes per tap up to 3 times a row. Also Harry has a EX Attack 1; he summons lightning bolts to strike his opponents around him. , , , : Harry does a circle slash around and release a circular shockwave of light magic, pushing all enemies back clearing the way. , , , , : Harry enchanting his sword and brings his blade down with massive force of light magic, causing a small light ripple that launches. , , , , , : Harry sends out three beams in a successive spread in front. All beams stun and can inflict crashing knockback on juggled foes. (This input requires Harry Pattery is Level 15) Also Harry has a EX Attack 2; he pins current victim to the ground with a catching spell then. If his catching spell connects, then he spins to hit and damage enemies. The captured enemy will also take damage with each spin before being tossed away; spiral knock the captured enemy away with infinite distance until the enemy hits the wall or other obstacles for wall knocks via spiral hard knockdown. Direction, : Harry does a forward stab attack with his sword in said direction up to 5 meters. Brightening Blade ( , during dash): Harry shoots light sword wave from his sword. |-|Long range= (Tap/Hold-able): Harry shoots a light sword energies from his sword in front. *Tapping the to shoot more light sword energies with different angles. On the last button is pressed, shoots a miniature Aruto's cancelled Flash Stance skill attack that pierces enemies. Hold the button for 1.5 seconds to charge then released, shoots a three-way light sword energies. , : Harry shoots a ball of light from his sword that pierces enemies and explodes at max range, dealing damage. , , : Harry turns around and shoots a ball of light that explodes on impact. A ball of light can stun when hit. , , , : Harry points his sword forward and shoots a widespread light balls that pierces enemies and explodes at max range. Explosions that inflict crashing knockback on juggled foes. , , , , : Harry points his sword upward and summons a large pillar of light at large area in front of him, launching enemies in contact. , , , , , : Harry twists his sword around in front and spins around to catch all enemies with inflict multiple hits within 3 meter AoE from the distance, damage and spiral launches enemies away. (This input requires Harry Pattery is Level 15) Aerial/Air Combo Moveset Close range= , , , , , , : A downward swipe followed a basic multi slash air combo by swiping repeatedly up or down. , : Harry flips around in mid-air before diving down and stabbing the earth to produce light element fissures. , , : Harry cast a spell at the air juggled enemy and slam it to the ground, it can causes ground bounce. , , , , ( ), ( ): After two slash air combo, then followed by a short range lightning blade, he can do 3 times with each input. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Harry spins around to blow the airborne enemies away, spiral launches enemies on last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Harry slams the air juggled enemy to the ground and then unleash a short distance light elemental lightning bolt. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, then followed by a multiple lightning bolts around him, inflict damage and spiral launches enemies on every hit. (This input requires Harry Pattery is Level 15) |-|(Long range)= * (Tap/Hold-able): Harry shoots a light sword energies from his sword while in midair, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. Tapping the to shoot more light sword energies with different angles and can be followed up a Aerial Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , , ). *Hold the button while to charge then released, shoots a three-way light sword energies vertically while in midair, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , , : Harry does a midair long range version of C2. , , , : Harry does a midair long range version of C3. , , , , : Harry does a midair long range version of C4. , , , , , : Harry does a midair long range version of C5. , , , , , , : Harry does a midair long range version of C6. (This input requires Harry Pattery is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset L1, : After blocking the enemy attack, Harry counterattacks with his C2. L1, : After blocking the enemy attack, Harry tumbles back and counterattack with a Long range C2. Other function , : Double Jump R1: Lock-on the enemy. Tap to change the Lock-on target. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Lightning Bolt: Harry casts a bolt of lightning in front of him to pierce through enemies. Attacked enemies will get multiple hits, causes Electrocution and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while (This skill is learned from the start of Harry Pattery's level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 16 seconds Chain Lightning: Harry casts a lightning bolt in front of him that jumps through multiple targets. Enemies are hit by Chain Lightning will cause Electrocution and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while (This skill requires Harry Pattery is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 24 seconds Harry Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Harry stands a ready slash position for 8 seconds. Press and hold the button to inflicts multiple swipes in front of the enemy. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, ending the assault with a spinning slash that launches enemies away from him. (This skill requires Harry Pattery is Level 20). During his stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during Storm Rush ready position. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Lightning Slash: (Must Be Charged) Harry enchants and charges his lightning energy into his blade and shoots a large light elemental crescent wave that rippled outward in front of him over a distance of 10 meters. Attacked enemies will get multiple hits, causes Electrocution and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while. Harry can move while charging his skill attack but he must charge it to max to use this or else the skill attack will fail and will have to recharge. (This skill requires Harry Pattery is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 25 seconds Lightning Circle: Harry stamps his sword to the ground to create a circle of lightning around him over 10 AoE radius. Attacked enemies will get multiple hits, causes Electrocution and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while. (This skill requires Harry Pattery is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Musou Attacks (Wizard Slash) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Harry does series of jumping revolution slashes. The last blow makes him dizzy for 3 seconds. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Harry Pattery’s Level. , (Lightning Storm) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Harry summons a thunderstorm that rains down with a bolts of lightning. Attacked enemies will launched into the air. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Harry Pattery is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Lightning Ball) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Harry does a slicing four times, unleashing several thunderbolts with each slice and summon a large ball of light forward then explodes that creates an expanding ring of electricity. Enemies caught by the lightning explosion will spiral launch away from it. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Harry Pattery is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Lightning Bind) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Harry points his sword forward to cast a lightning bolt that binds enemy and blast it with a expanding ring of electricity. When the binding lightning bolt connects the enemy, bound enemy with take damage while other enemies will also take damage from the electricity before it explodes and spiral launch away from it. Unlockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Harry Pattery is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Electrocuting Field) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Wizard Slash): Harry points his sword skyward and creates a field of electricity over 30 meter AoE radius around him. Attacked enemies will get multiple hits, damage per hit, causes Electrocution and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Harry Pattery is Level 40. (Lightning Tornado) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Electrocuting Field): Harry charges his lightning energy to summons an massive powerful lightning cyclone which pulls the enemies closer to the tornado and hit all enemies in entire area several times. When the enemies are hit by the tornado, they inflict multiple hits, massive damage, causes Electrocution and spiral launch enemies into the air for a while. Hold the button to make the tornado last longer up to 15 second. When any enemies K.Oed will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Harry Pattery is Level 50 along with Harry Master. Burst Attack (Harry Master) (Burst Mode required and instead of Lightning Tornado): Harry does a shockwave of electricity to stun enemies upon startup. After collecting energy in his sword, firstly he does a Wizard Slash, he can slash up to 10 times. As his burst attack continues, he does a Harry Stance while he walking forward, hitting up to multiple times. Thirdly he slightly levitates off the ground and releases an electric charge to strike enemies within a large radius. The final blow, he spins around and slash to unleash a powerful long energy slash at entire area around him that causes huge explosions. Inflict massive damage and spiraling launch the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Harry’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Harry Pattery is Level 50 along with Lightning Tornado. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Fighting Style Harry Pattery is a another character who has one of the trickier movesets to work with due to the "Battle Range Combat" type, as his base attacks and power hits all come out much weaker damage than most other playable characters'. Even with the addition of the new Long range Charge Attack moves, his speed is average. His best element is lightning which helps to increase his range, knockback and the number of hits he produce. Since notable Super Attack Electrocuting Field is stationary it is best used within large crowds or after cornering opponents including bosses. Overall, he has a highest Intellect Rate among other character and one of the balance. He has a weak defense stat and can easily be overrun by crowds if the player is not careful especially higher difficulties than Normal. His weak defense stat can be countered by equipping with armors with higher defense rate. Weapons Unlock requirements Active from beginning of the game in Free Mode (As the player plays Harry Pattery in Story Mode in Kasumi Arc, the player must clear Stage 2). Trivia *Harry Pattery is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her appearance and clothing are based on Harry Potter character with the same of his first name. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the original. *Unlike Aruto Kirihara, his personality is also loosely similar to Harry Potter's. *His moveset are mixed of Dynasty Warriors 5's sword slashing style with Ginchiyo Tachibana's lightning attack styles from Samurai Warriors series. *Harry Pattery is one of the youngest character in Kasumi Side in his age of 12 years old compared to Lorina Lilina's age. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Kasumi Side Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters